Every Time We Touch
by Solarsystemex
Summary: Tigress wants to give Po a birthday gift that he'll never forget. But she can't find out what! With Viper's help, the snake suggests a song that Tigress wrote from her heart when she and Po first became a couple. Can Tigress become brave enough to show her affections to her panda and give him the best birthday gift ever? Find out! This is my first song-fic, so enjoy! :D


**A/N: Hello all! :D This is my first song-fic and the song is called "Every Time We Touch" by Cascada. If you hadn't already, I recommend to listen to the song first before you read. You don't HAVE to, but I recommend it because it'll help you get closer to the emotions. I came up with this idea after hearing this song, and I hope you enjoy! :D I don't own KFP or the song. And this has NO relation to Kung Fu Nightfall.**

**Every Time We Touch**

Master Tigress is pacing back and forth in her room, thinking of something, she seems to be very nervous and a bit hysterical about it too. But why is she like this? The setting sun's light streamed into her room as she muttered things to herself.

"Okay, okay," she muttered to herself with anxiety, "What can I do for him? It's his birthday tomorrow, and I wanna give him something good."

She was thinking about Po. You see, just a little over a year ago, they confessed their feelings for each other. Tigress here, wanted to express her feelings more by giving Po a gift he'll never forget. She sat on her bed, breathing in deeply knowing his birthday's tomorrow, and it's sunset. He legs crossed as she tried to contain the nervousness. She just didn't know what to give Po. She thought of noodles, candy, a trip to their spot, but she figured those weren't needed, she wanted to try something different. She knows her friends got him something good, all but her, and if she didn't get him anything, she wouldn't be able to live with herself!

"Tigress," said a voice.

Tigress looked while saying, "Yeah…" and then she yelled when she saw Viper in her room, "AAHHHH! Viper! What're you doing in here?" Viper slithered in and said, "I just wanted to check on you."

"Well, can you please knock next time?" Tigress said gaining herself back while facing the snake.

"Sorry, I forgot to." Viper confessed while going up to her friend, she could tell that she was a bit hysterical about something.

"Tigress, is something wrong?" Viper asked with softness in her voice.

"What," said Tigress, "Nothing's wrong. Why do you think something's wrong?"

Viper gave her a look and said, "It's Po isn't it?" Viper kept her look, and Tigress knew she couldn't lie when she was giving that look.

"Uh…" she said with a sigh, "I just can't find out what I want to give him for his birthday. It's tomorrow, and I've got nothing for him."

"But Tigress," Viper said with a smile, "He's got the best gift of all, and that's you. He loves you Tigress, he doesn't need anything but you."

"I know that," Tigress said, "But I just want to show how much I really love him. I wanna give him a gift that shows him how I truly feel about him.

Viper nodded and understood what Tigress meant about that, she loved Po, and she just wants to show her love even more. Viper formed a sweet smile and suggested, "Why don't you and I brainstorm some ideas?" Tigress smiled and said, "That sounds like a great idea." With that, Viper got on Tigress' bed and sat next to her. They began brainstorming some ideas that Po will never forget.

"How about you and him go out on a date in the Glitter Valley?" Viper suggested, making Tigress smile and say, "That is a good idea, but…isn't it far away?"

"Yes," said Viper, "I guess Po doesn't wanna travel far on his birthday."

Tigress agreed, then they got back to brainstorming ideas, Viper was wondering Po would like, then she looked at Tigress and said, "Hey, there's a concert coming tomorrow, huh?" Tigress had forgotten all about that, she knew Po would like that.

"Yeah," Tigress said with a small smile, "We're all going to the concert. It was Master Shifu's idea." Then she dropped her smile and said, "But it's not a gift showing my love to him." Viper began thinking and then she saw a piece of paper on Tigress' desk.

"What's that?" Viper asked as she began to head over to it. Tigress saw Viper heading over to it, she stood up and begged, "No Viper!" Viper didn't listen and say, "Wait, what is this?"

"No please!" Tigress begged, "It's not what you think!"

Viper gasped what she saw, it was a song sheet and she read out loud in amazement, "Every Time We Touch by Master Tigress?!"

"Shhhhh!" Tigress begged again, "Don't let everyone else hear you!" Viper looked at Tigress with wide eyes and a smile on her face.

"Tigress," Viper said out of amazement and happiness, "This song's amazing. Did you write this?" Tigress blushed a bit, she stood up straight while rubbing the back of her neck mumbling, "Y-Yeah…I-I wrote it…back in…the days…" Viper looked at the song again and asked, "When did you write this?"

"When…Po and I first became boyfriend and girlfriend…" Tigress said embarrassedly.

Then Viper got an idea, the concert, this song, and Po. She looked at Tigress and suggested happily, "What if you sing this song at the concert?!" Tigress' eyes widened in fear, she waved her arms and said, "No! No! Too many people! They'll…" Viper got up next to Tigress and said, "There, there, this'll be your chance to show Po how you feel."

"But…I'll be too nervous because of how many people will be there…" Tigress said nervously.

"I learned of a trick of conquering stage fright when I was a young snake Tigress," Viper said with a smile. Tigress looked at her friend and asked, "How did you do that?" Viper put the sheet back on the desk and said, "Well, just look straight ahead. Don't look at the crowd, just sing and pretend that they're not even there. It always worked for me." Tigress smiled a small smile, and saw in her friend's eyes that she meant every word that she just said.

"Okay, I'll sing the song at the concert." Tigress said with a smile, but with a nervous tone. Viper wrapped herself around her friend and said sweetly, "You'll do it, Tigress. Hardcore. Show that panda your love by singing that song!" Viper pointed to the sheet with her tail and Tigress knew she had to do this to show Po her love!

"But first we have to get you a dress," Viper said with a grin.

"No!" Tigress said in distress, "I…I don't like dressing up!"

"It'll be for your panda." Viper said while grinning.

Tigress sighed again, and she agreed to do so, but for Po only. She hated getting in a dress and putting some makeup on.

The next day, everyone had breakfast, and they've all given Po their presents. Monkey got Po a batch of freshly made almond cookies with a recipe on how to make them. (He did that so Po will stop stealing his cookies.) Crane drew his name in excellent-made Chinese characters. Including a jade necklace with a dragon symbol in the center of it. Mantis got Po some tickets to the carnival coming next Tuesday. Viper gave him some flower necklaces and some photos of him with the Five. Shifu got him a symbol of the Dragon Warrior and the Five were by his side. And of course, Mr. Ping gave him his famous noodles and tofu.

"Thanks guys," Po said, satisfied of the gifts they got him. Mantis looked at Tigress and asked, "Where's your gift to him, Tigress?"

"I'm gonna give him my gift when the concert ends," Tigress said with a smile.

"You don't have to give me a present," Po said with a smile to his fiancé, "All I need is you." To prove his point, he pulled her into a kiss, making her chuckle.

"All right students," Shifu said while grinning, "Since it's Po's birthday, there will be no training today. We'll be heading to the concert in about an hour." They all bowed before Shifu and said in unison, "Yes Master Shifu."

"Good," said Shifu, "Now be sure to get ready before we have to leave. I'm going to go meditate for about 30 minutes, and then I'm getting ready to go.

"And this concert's gonna be awesome." Monkey said with a smile.

"Oh yes," Mr. Ping said happily, "And my little Po's growing up! I remember when he was a baby and I had to change his poopy diaper!"

Po hid his face in embarrassment as the rest of the Five chuckled, Viper came up to Tigress and brought her to a different room. When Viper was sure they couldn't hear them, she asked Tigress, "Are you ready?"

"Not quite." Tigress said, "I can't sing the song without people playing kickdrums, synthesizers, and a drum machine."

"I think there'll be some at the concert. I know a person who has a drum machine." Viper said, making Tigress smile.

"Thank you, Viper," Tigress said, keeping her smile, Viper smiled and they hugged once again.

Later that day, after enjoying wonderful songs with many different styles, Po and his friends, except Tigress and Viper, cheered when the last band finished their song.

"That was sick!" Crane exclaimed happily.

"Yeah." Po said happily, and then he noticed Viper and Tigress weren't with them. He looked at Shifu and asked, "Where're Viper and Tigress?"

"What?" Shifu said, he couldn't hear Po.

"Where're Viper and Tigress?" Po shouted.

"What!" Shifu shouted over the crowd, Po picked him up and shouted, "Where're Viper and Tigress?!"

"Oh!" Shifu shouted, "They're getting your present ready!"

Po understood, and wondered why they'd be preparing it right now, didn't Tigress say after the concert? Huh…this was confusing to the panda. Backstage, Tigress is wearing a golden, shining dress that went to the middle of her upper legs, she also had gold high-heels on with a golden yellow flower in behind her ear. She had no makeup on, no need for that.

"Man," said Viper, admiring Tigress' beauty, "You look stunning, Tigress."

"Yeah," said a nervous Tigress as she looked out to the crowd. She panicked and nearly fell backwards, but was stopped by Viper.

"Are you okay?" Viper asked her friend with concern.

"I-I can't do this!" Tigress said with fear in her voice.

"Now, that's not the kind of talk I want to here!" Viper said with seriousness in her voice, "You went through all of this to do this for your panda! We're gonna give him a great song that so darn good that he'll want to hear it over and over! You're Master Tigress! The hardcore of the Furious Five! You handled even worse stuff than this! You can do it!"

"I've never been in front of a crowd before…" Tigress confessed, but Viper said, "Yes you have! You were in front of them during the Dragon Warrior Tournament; lots of people know you Tigress, me, Po, and the rest of our friends! You can do it, Tigress! Make Po happy on his happy birthday!" Tigress saw Viper was serious and then she grew serious and said, "Let's do this!"

"Yeah!" Viper shouted.

Then Tigress got into position with her mike, Viper reminded her of the trick she told her about last night, Tigress nodded and the guys on the kickdrums, synthesizers, and the drum machine were ready, Tigress looked at them and asked, "Are you ready, boys?"

"Ready to give it a go, Master Tigress!" said a goose, smiling at her, giving her luck, as did the others. Tigress smiled and Viper said to Tigress to remember that Po is in the front row with her friends. Back in the seats, Po is wondering why everyone else is sitting down, while he knows they need to leave. Then a duck went on stage and said over the mike, "Ladies and gentlemen, I'm sure you're aware of what Po and his friends not aware of." Po wondered what in the world they he was talking about, and all of the people around him cheered, except their friends who were also confused.

"Now everyone," the duck said, "You all know, but they don't because we told you back at the entrance about the overtime for this concert. The reason is that it's Po's birthday today, and someone special brings him a gift from her heart!"

As he talked, Po's eyes widened in shock, he knew who the duck was talking about. "And now, ladies and gentlemen," the duck said with a smile, "please welcome Master Tigress from the Jade Palace with the song '_Every Time We Touch_'! All of Tigress' friends, especially Po were super shocked to hear that, the crowd cheered as the red curtains opened up and it showed Tigress with the boys at the instruments. Po's eyes widened and he nearly fainted at Tigress' beauty. Tigress was scared, she looked at her surprised fans for support and she no longer felt scared, she waved at the people while a gawking Po kept looking at her amazing beauty, as did her friends and Master. The music began playing and Tigress began to sing,

"_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me,_

_I still feel your touch in my dreams,_

_Forgive me my weakness_

_But I don't know why_

_Without you it's hard to survive..._

_'Cos every time we touch_

_I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss_

_I swear I can fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast_

_I want this to last_

_Need you by my side!_

_'Cos every time we touch_

_I feel the static_

_And every time we kiss_

_I reach for the sky_

_Can't you hear my heart beat slow_

_I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life"_

Tigress went silent as the musical instruments continued to play, the crowd was impressed, even Shifu who shouted, "Holy moly!" Po watched Tigress dance to the song, smiling and laughing, making her friends have opened up mouths, Viper's was too, she was so impressed by Tigress' bravery. Po began tearing up as the music played. It went on for about 25 more seconds before Tigress continued,

"_Your arms are my castle_

_Your heart is my sky_

_They wipe away tears that I cry_

_The good and the bad times_

_We've been through the more_

_You make me rise_

_When I fall_

_'Cos every time we touch_

_I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss_

_I swear I can fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast_

_I want this to last_

_Need you by my side!_

_'Cos every time we touch_

_I feel the static_

_And every time we kiss_

_I reach for the sky_

_Can't you hear my heart beat slow_

_I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life"_

Po was now pouring tears of joy and happiness as the crowd cheered for Tigress who began dancing again, Monkey began shouting for Tigress and so did his friends and Master, but Po was too shocked to do any of that. He was just smiling at the beautiful tiger he loved so much performing for him at this concert. After about 15 seconds, Tigress finished,

"_'Cos every time we touch_

_I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss_

_I swear I can fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast_

_I want this to last_

_Need you by my side!"_

Then the music stopped as Tigress took a bow before the crowd as sweat came off her forehead. The crowd ROARED into cheering and Tigress stood up straight with her arms straight up into the air.

"Tigress!" Po called out, Tigress looked to her left and saw her panda and friends running up to her. The panda hugged her tight, and Tigress returned the hug and let the panda cry tears of joy onto her shoulder.

"Happy birthday, Po." Tigress said softly, "This is a gift from my heart to you." Po looked at her with his watery eyes and said, "Y-You…you…that was AWESOME!" Tigress laughed and Po pulled her into a deep kiss making the crowd cheer again, when they broke apart Viper came along and shouted happily, "You did it, Tigress!"

"No," Tigress said with a smile on her face, "We did it."

"What's going on here?" Po asked while smiling.

"Viper and I pulled this all together last night and early this morning for you, Po." Tigress said while smiling, "All for you, panda." Po teared up a bit more and said, "Thanks Viper!"

"Group hug!" Shifu shouted happily.

Then they all pulled each other into a group hug along with the instrument users, Mr. Ping came into the hug and they really enjoyed the moment.

"Happy birthday, Po!" Tigress exclaimed as the crowd cheered, this is one birthday Po will never forget, and a day the crowd will never forget either.

**A/N: WOW! Great song! Did you like it or what?! I myself felt touched while writing this story! I have more stories in mind, but I hope you enjoyed this one-shot and REVIEW! :D**


End file.
